


Cosmic Miracle Twins

by LoverBoy97



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Family, M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverBoy97/pseuds/LoverBoy97
Summary: Michael has a dream which was sent to him by his mother, the next day he follows the dream/ vision. Next thing he knows he's standing in a cave with a pod, with not 1 but 2 Aliens inside. Then it all goes uphill from their. Plus there is a lot of cuteness...
Relationships: Michael Guerin & Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Cosmic Miracle Twins

**Author's Note:**

> First #Malex story, so let me know what you guys think..

Michael's POV

Six years, life has been great. After everything that happened with Max, then Evil Manes, then Alex and I finally figuring out that life without us being together kind of sucks. 

So after solving all our problems and saving Max, then Alex reporting Jessie to the government for the illegal operations and research. Now he sits in a psych ward, because apparently back in 2019-2020 people didn't care about aliens when they were the ones trying to storm into "Area 51".

So now here we are 6 years later, 5 years of marriage and 3 and a half years of becoming parents to 2 awesome twin boys who were half human half alien.

3 and a half years ago, I had a dream from my mother, it felt like a cosmic gift from whatever is up there. Next thing we know is we were at the cave she gave me directions to. As Alex, Kyle, Max and I walk into the cave. We see 1 pod but instead of 1 alien in there, there was 2 beautiful aliens sleeping in there. As I walk towards the pod to touch it, it felt like when I touch my pod.

When we get them out I grab 1 and Max grabs the other. The one with me stays calm and asleep, but the baby alien that Max grabbed starts to yell and cry. First Kyle steps to take him since he's had to handle babies before with his job, but the same thing happens until Alex grabs him from Kyle.

Once Alex has him, both babies wake up but they are calm. I step beside Alex, both the babies mark us with glowing hands then the babies make grabby hands to the other so we switch and then they do the same thing again.

"Wow." Max says, snapping us out of our moment.

I look at Alex, "I guess that's why my mom sent me that dream and the directions."

Alex is so speechless and he's still looking at the babies. "Uh… yeah...I guess she felt it that we wanted to have kids, but are we ready for this."

"I mean do you want this because, I'm happy to do it with you. I mean don't they say that new parents aren't usually ready for this kind of stuff."

"Yeah I guess, I'm ready if you are.. but we have to check them out and get stuff for them. And have the guestroom at the cabin be turned to a room for them."

"So we are doing this."

"Yes. We are, plus it was a special gift from your mom."

We both turn to see the shocked faces on max and Kyle. " Come on uncles, let's go get these kiddos checked out so we can take them home." I say as Alex and I walk out of the cave. Not looking if the two dummy's where following.

The next day, Kyle comes to our cabin. He tells us that the twins actually miraculously belong to us by blood. Apparently Alex and I's DNA matches the twins, so from some cosmic being they were sent to us. Plus I guess them marking us sealed the deal, since at the moment both Alex and i share 2 tiny hand marks on our chests, above our hearts.

After that, everything went upwards instead of downwards. Plus, having a computer genius for a husband made it look like we used surrogacy to have the twins and Izzy was are oven apparently. Also, we named them Elijah James Guerin-Manes (middle name for Jim Valenti because he was kind and had an impact on Alex when he was young, and he was a better father figure then Jessie). Jaxon Mara Guerin-Manes (obviously the middle name is for my mother, and because she was the reason we have our boys).

Now it's their 5th wedding anniversary and the boys are 3 and a half years of age so it's pretty chaotic, but I love every minute of it. Now that we have renovated the Ranch that Sanders left to me after he died because he didn't have kids and I build a house on the land that also came with the Ranch. We also added a car shop for me to work on cars.

Plus, the Ranch had a few more family members than just the 4 of us. On the ranch we have 2 horses because what cowboy doesn't have a horse, we have 4 chickens, and we also added a puppy that was last year's Christmas gift to the boys.

Alex and I designed the house and the ranch to our liking and we love it. Because it let's us spend some bonding time with the boys and the animals during weekends. Plus, it's easier for me to have all my work resources close by, because it helps to watch the kiddos when their papa is at work.

Although sometimes Liz, and my niece plus Liz's baby bump come for playdate and so she can watch them while I work. And Maria also comes sometimes to babysit with her boyfriend that she met because he served with Alex in the Air force.

But tonight it's all up to Izzy and Kyle to babysit, also because they want to get some practice in before they get married and have their own mini-mes running around. I also get to have my husband all to my own for the night.

I finished working on.the last of the cars for this week and since Maria and Jack (Maria's serviceman boyfriend) are her watching the boys, I can shower all the car grease off.

I walk into the living area and call at the twins, " Hey Jax! Hey EJ! Guess who's done work for the weekend!" 

In unison, "DADDY!!" They run to hug me.

"Hey Maria, what's up Jack? How are you guys doing?"

"Hey man we're good." Jack answers

"Yeah" Maria smiles at the boys, "Yeah we're good, but you look like you have your hands full… Literally" she gestures to the twins in my arms. "So we'll get out of your hair." She smiles.

I laugh, "Oh I see now that I'm here you leave, I knew it. Nobody comes for me or Alex anymore, it's only for the boys."

"Maria let's hurry, he caught on to us." Jack says and laughs.

We all laugh, "Well now you know, but actually we have to go get the bar ready for opening soon." Maria continues. "But are you sure about the boys for tonight?"

"Yeah we're good thanks, Kyle and Iz are coming at around 5:30 to watch these two for us."

"Okay well goodbye boys, love you." She says as her and Jack walk towards the main door.

"Love you too guys and thanks again for today." 

"Okay kiddos it's just you and me… Who wants to play until papa gets home?" 

"YES!" We start playing, lots of picking up and dropping and tickling later.

I apparently don't hear the door because next thing I know Alex is picking Jax up and dropping him on the ottoman as I'm doing the same with Ej.

https://www.instagram.com/p/BzznO_-I47h/?igshid=3bmpz3401ls4

The boys usually go crazy when there pap gets home, but he was on the phone so they know not to talk. "Yes sir, that was the lesson today… Yes I'm off for the weekend.. yeah," he laughs. "Yes sir I did just get home, you know how this age is, okay I'll see you monday. Thank you.. yes you to have a good weekend. Yes sir, you too say hello to Margaret.. okay I will, goodbye."

As soon as the phone is hung up, the boys go crazy. "PAPA!!" They stand on the ottoman to hug him.

"Hey bubs, I missed you today."

"We miss you to papa." Ej says.

"Papa auntie Maria and uncle Jack where here. We play till daddy come in after fixing cars and check on Roger and Ranger (the horses), and on Willy,Stacy, Billy and Bob (the chickens)" Jax replays.

"Wow it sounds like you and your daddy had a busy day."

"Yup." They both answered.

"Okay my loves go wash up so Papa and I get lunch set up." They run to the washroom and finally I get at least a few minutes to greet my beautiful husband.

I step closer to Alex and kiss his lips slowly, "Hey gorgeous, how was your day?"

He gives me one more kiss before he starts talking, "Today was good, that was Colonel David, he was congratulating me on the new recruits and asking how far along in the lessons we are on. He says hello, by the way."

"Ooh baby, you get me all hot and bothered talking in your military ways."

Alex laughs, "You are so weird, I don't even know how I've been able to handle your weirdness all these years."

"Because your crazy in love with me?"

"Well I'm crazy something." He laughs again as he sees my pout. He then grabs my hand, kisses it then drags me to the kitchen.

"Come on, the sooner we get this lunch ready, the faster time will come for our date tonight."

"I love that brain of yours."

~~~~~~~

Lunch eaten, dishes washed, and now all four, plus Galaxy the puppy are all in the living area watching some DisneyPlus when the doorbell rings.

"I got it" I say as I transfer Jax from my lap to my now vacant spot beside Alex.

The only one that follows me is Galaxy, as I check the time, 5:20. It must be Iz and Kyle.

"Hey sis, hello Kyle." Its been a while and although I like the guy now, well he doesnt have to know so I still give him a hard time sometimes.

We walk into the living room, "Auntie Izz! Uncle Kyle!" The twins greet them.

"Hello sweet brother in-law." Izzy says as she hugs Alex.

"Hey Iz, hi Kyle, thanks for tonight again."

"Hey bro," Kyle probably wants to say something else but Izzy cuts him off. So he settles for picking Jaxon up in his arms.

"Don't you dare, there is no place I'd rather be than with my favourite boys." She says then looks at the twins Jax in Kyle's arms and Ej in Michael's. She acts as if whispering, "But don't tell Liz and Max, Okay?"

Both the boys giggle, then whisper back an "Okay."

She turns to Michael and smiles, "Okay, okay… Now give me nephew and go get ready, you two."

"Okay, okay geez Izz, I know when I'm not wanted." I say as everyone laughs then Alex and I head to our room to get changed.

~~~~~~

When they come out of their bedroom it's almost 6 o'clock, reservations are at 6:30. They should probably leave soon. They go to say goodbye to their boys.

"Okay bubs come in for a hug, Daddy and I have to leave soon."

They boys come to us and Izzy is following them, "Papa you look soooo pretty… You to daddy." Jax says as Ej is just shocked. "Woah, sooo pretty."

"Thank you boys, come give me hugs." Alex says.

" Okay, wow… You guys clean up very well, colour me impressed… Its like your wedding day all over again."

"Thanks Izz," I say as I come to hug her, since the twins are attached to their papa at the moment. "Well he didn't have to do much, I'm the one trying hard to look like this."

"Okay stop with the lovey dovey cuteness, you're gonna make me vomit."

"What!" Both Ej and Jax's head whipped at her. "Eeeew," Jax says, "Yuck! Auntie Izz are you sick?" Ej says.

Everyone bursts into laughter, "No honey it's just you're daddy that's making me sick because he's so cute with your papa."

"Oooooh okay, that's good." Ej answers, "Vomit is gross, right Jaxy?"

"Yup!" Jax answers his brothers.

We kneel down on the twins level, "Okay kiddos, papa and I need to go, can you be good for us and each other."

"Yes daddy!" They say at the same time.

"Okay now can papa and I have hugs and kisses for good luck?"

They hug and kiss us, " Bye daddy, bye papa." The twins say.

"Bye boys, love you," I say.

"Bye bubs, love you." Alex says

"Bye papa, bye daddy," they wave goodbye, "Happy Anni--ver--sar--y. Love you too." The say standing at the door waving, with Galaxy squeezed in between their legs and Izz and Kylr standing behind them.

The End…

Malex House

https://images.app.goo.gl/7EUPtk2JirTDZJYE6 

Twins

https://pin.it/htethphvdzchd4

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my 1st Malex fic... Let me know if y'all liked it or not... Also I hope all the Pictures/ links helped with the visioning of the story...


End file.
